


Buon Non Valentino

by Soe_Mame



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Francia partecipa in spirito (?), In realtà Prussia viene solo nominato, Inghilterra c'è solo nei flashback, M/M, Self-Irony, Sort Of, Ungheria e Prussia hanno un rapporto particolare, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2013 ]- Il fatto è che ci sono stati diversi incidenti che hanno impedito la giusta trasposizione animata. - puntò gli occhi in quelli di Taiwan e Giappone, lo sguardo deciso: - So cos'è successo alle mie scene, ma non che fine abbiano fatto la scena UsUk e il fluffoso flashback. Per questo motivo, ho deciso di venire fin qui allo Studio D e prendere tutte le testimonianze. - tra le sue mani, non si sa come e non si sa quando, erano apparsi una macchina fotografica istantanea e un registratore: - Così, potrò diffondere la verità. -.Mei annuì: - Ti aiuterò, Eliza! -Kiku fece di sì con la testa.× Ossia quel che succede quando una trasposizione animata si canna scene che una fangirl aspettava con interesse.[ Basato sugli speciali diBuon San Valentino. ]





	Buon Non Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> **\- LEGGIMI! -**  
>  × Questa storia fa un massiccio uso di ironia nei confronti delle fangirls, facendo leva sui più celebri stereotipi. Dato che stai leggendo una storia nel fandom di _Hetalia_ , posso supporre tu sia ben disposta/o ad accettare l'ironia a fini parodistici, ma mettere un disclaimer non fa mai male.  
> In ogni caso, questa storia non ha intenzione di offendere nessuno, in alcun modo. Del resto, sono una fangirl anch'io e non nego di aver messo una buona dose di autoironia - con persino due frasi da me realmente pronunciate, ma non dirò quali.  
> × Qualunque riferimento a fatti o persone realmente esistenti è puramente casuale.

Sbatterono le palpebre, l'allegra  _ending_  che risuonava nelle loro orecchie.  
Gli occhi incollati allo schermo, fecero mente locale di quanto avevano appena visto: forse erano stati loro a non accorgersene, forse avevano preso un abbaglio, forse erano stati loro a non registrare le immagini che avevano visto e i suoni che avevano udito.  
Dopo un minuto intero, quando ormai la  _ending_  era già bella che finita, Mei riuscì a parlare.  
\- ... non ti è sembrato che mancasse qualcosa? - domandò, piano.  
Kiku annuì con estrema lentezza, l'espressione indecifrabile.  
\- ... anche più di qualcosa. - si corresse la ragazza, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Beh... - esordì l'altro, pacato: - ... era ovvio non poter inserire tutte quelle strisce in meno di cinque minuti. -  
\- Ma avrebbero potuto dividerlo nelle tre parti in cui è già divisa la mini-saga, no? - gli fece notare Taiwan, alzandosi e sistemandosi il fiore tra i capelli.  
\- Anche questo è vero. -  
\- Voglio vederci chiaro. - annunciò Mei, estraendo dal nulla un cellulare di ultima generazione: - Eliza saprà sicuramente qualcosa! Anche alcune delle sue scene sono state tagliate, le avranno dato delle spiegazioni! -.  
Selezionò il numero dell'amica e chiamò; sorprendentemente, rispose dopo un solo squillo.  
\- So già cosa stai per dirmi. -  
"Uhm, ciao anche a te, Eliza..."  
\- Non è sicuro parlare per telefono. -  
"Cosa?"  
\- Vieni nella succursale nord dello Studio D. Ti aspetto lì. -  
_Tuuu... tuu... tuu..._  
\- ... -  
Quella telefonata aveva un che di inquietante.  
Confusa, ripose il cellulare nel vuoto siderale e riportò la sua attenzione su Kiku: - Dice che dobbiamo raggiungerla alla succursale nord dello St-  _Kiku!_ Che succede? - si precipitò al suo fianco, allarmata dal suo colorito di gesso.  
-  _Loro_... - farfugliò il ragazzo, con un tremito: - ...  _loro_  sono... sono... -  
Mei gettò uno sguardo sullo schermo del computer: Giappone aveva avuto la bislacca idea di recarsi su forum e tumblr a tema. Era ovvio che avrebbe trovato...  
Serrò le labbra e guardò Kiku negli occhi: - Non è il momento di farsi spaventare! Raggiungiamo Eliza alla succursale nord dello Studio D! -  
\- Ma potrebbero esserci  _loro_! Le fangirls! Armate! - sussurrò lui, atterrito.  
Mei piegò appena la testa di lato: - Ma anche noi siamo fangirls. -  
\- ... oh, giusto. -.  
  
  
\- La via è libera? - domandò Taiwan, in un sussurro.  
Kiku si azzardò a guardare oltre l'angolo, per poi annuire, la mano ferma sull'impugnatura della katana al suo fianco.  
Emersero dal vicolo, percorrendo la strada quanto più velocemente potevano, sperando di non imbattersi in qualche fangirls - avevano fatto scorta di disegni di Giappone raffiguranti Prussia, Chibi Italia e Sacro Romano Impero e America e Inghilterra: se avessero incontrato qualche fanciulla  _molto alterata_ , avrebbero potuto lanciarli in aria e sperare di guadagnare il tempo necessario per una dignitosa fuga.  
Le immagini  _UsUk_  erano poco adatte ad un pubblico infante, perché sia Kiku che Mei si erano resi conto di come le più  _alterate_  fossero proprio le fanciulle che simpatizzavano quella coppia e, per distrarle, era dunque necessaria un'arma più potente delle altre.  
\- L'entrata è vicina! - notò Mei, affrettando il passo.  
\- Spero che Hangarii-san sia proprio dietro le porte. - sospirò Kiku, allungando la mano dietro la schiena per accertarsi che lo zaino con i disegni fosse ancora ben chiuso.  
Taiwan annuì: - Lo spero anch-  _ah!_  -  
\- Che succede? -  
Giappone sguainò la spada, seguendo lo sguardo spaventato della ragazza, fisso sul terreno. Quando vide ciò che Mei aveva accidentalmente calpestato, le mani quasi persero la presa sulla katana: decine e decine di fanciulle giacevano a terra, immobili, gli occhi brillanti come laghi di porporina; emettevano strani versi in una lingua musicale conosciuta, ma che, al momento, non riusciva a ricollegare.  
\- Ah, state tranquilli! -  
Una voce femminile li costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo, incontrando il volto gentile di Ungheria: - Queste sono le estimatrici di Franciaország, sono in questo stato da quando hanno visto le copertine dei nuovi cd! - spiegò, con assoluta tranquillità, facendo loro cenno di seguirla all'interno dell'edificio.  
\- Lo Studio D le ha massacrate, con questa serie. - osservò Taiwan, alzando appena la gonna per vedere dove andare e non pestare nessuna fanciulla a terra.  
\- Già. - annuì Elizabeta, come se nulla fosse: - Anche quelle di Japán. - ridacchiò.  
\- Siamo arrivati. - disse Kiku, usando tutte le sue forze per ignorare lo sguardo malizioso di Ungheria e impedirsi di arrossire. Ebbe successo nella prima, fallì miseramente nella seconda.  
Una volta varcate le soglie dell'edificio, si premurarono di richiudere le porte alle loro spalle - con tanto di catene, chissà perché lì a disposizione.  
Ora potevano dirsi al sicuro.  
Forse.  
\- Bene, Eliza. - prese parola Mei: - Immagino tu sappia già perché Kiku ed io siamo qui e perché le nostre fangirls -anzi,  _vostre_ , o meglio,  _loro_ \- sono passate alla modalità Pericolo. - trasse un profondo respiro: - La mia domanda è: perché? Cos'è passato per la testa, allo Studio D? Eppure sapevano che sarebbe successo questo... - gettò un'occhiata titubante alla porta, quasi temesse di sentire uno stridere di unghie: - Sono state tagliate anche le tue scene, no? Ti avranno senz'altro avvisata, quindi, cosa- -  
-  _Igen._  - la interruppe Elizabeta, portandosi una lunga ciocca castana dietro l'orecchio, il volto improvvisamente cupo: - Il fatto è che ci sono stati diversi incidenti che hanno impedito la giusta trasposizione animata. - puntò gli occhi in quelli di Taiwan e Giappone, lo sguardo deciso: - So cos'è successo alle mie scene, ma non che fine abbiano fatto la scena  _UsUk_  e il  _fluffoso_  flashback. Per questo motivo, ho deciso di venire fin qui allo Studio D e prendere tutte le testimonianze. - tra le sue mani, non si sa come e non si sa quando, erano apparsi una macchina fotografica istantanea e un registratore: - Così, potrò diffondere la verità. -.  
Mei annuì: - Ti aiuterò, Eliza! -  
Kiku fece di sì con la testa.  
\- Speravo di sentirvelo dire. - sorrise Ungheria, sciogliendo quell'aria scura sul suo viso: - Mi piacerebbe molto se tu, Kiku, illustrassi le testimonianze. Il sito ne guadagnerà di certo! -  
\- Sito? -  
La risata di Elizabeta suonò un po' nervosa: - Ehm, beh, c'è crisi. Non c'è nulla di male a monetizzare il proprio blog, no? <3 -  
\- Percepisco un cuoricino nella tua frase. - sospirò Giappone, arrendendosi.  
\- Suvvia, una parte andrebbe anche a voi! -  
\- Sempre per la diffusione della verità. - Mei scosse la testa, divertita.  
Ungheria alzò le spalle: - Non ho mai detto che fosse  _solo_  per quello. -. Tornò seria: - Comunque, ho saputo da fonti certe che Amerika si trova qui, alla succursale nord dello Studio D. E' per questo che sono venuta proprio qui, sfidando il pericolo. -  
\- Fonti certe? - domandò Kiku, incuriosito.  
\- Lui stesso. - rispose Elizabeta, dandogli la macchina fotografica: - Ho chiesto a Feliciano di chiedere a Franciaország il suo numero di cellulare, così ho chiamato direttamente lui. Mi ha detto di essere qui, ma... - la sua voce si abbassò, lo sguardo si assottigliò: - ... credo sia in seria difficoltà. La sua voce era sofferente e ha fatto appena in tempo a dirmi di essere qui, prima di chiudere la chiamata con fin troppa fretta. -.  
Mei rabbrividì: - Che si sia imbattuto in qualche fangirl...? - gemette, spaventata.  
\- Non lo so. - confessò Ungheria: - Ma dobbiamo trovarlo. -.  
Kiku e Mei annuirono.  
\- Allora, andia- -  
\- Aspetta! - la fermò Taiwan: - Non ci hai detto perché sono state tagliate anche le  _tue_  scene. Quelle in cui tu e Àodìlì andavate in libreria, e c'era anche Pulushì, e- -  
Si bloccò.  
Gli occhi di Ungheria sembravano come incendiati; quasi le pareva di percepire una sinistra aura oscura avvolgerla dal Lago Balaton al pavimento.  
Eppure, quando parlò, la sua voce era gelida: - ... le pellicole si sono fuse. Tutte quelle in cui compare Gilbert. Si sono squagliate. Poltiglia. Il problema è che le avevano messe insieme a quelle dov'erano Roderich e Ludwig. Così, nello squagliarsi, hanno rovinato le pellicole sotto. Ossia, quelle di Roderich e Ludwig. -.  
Silenzio.  
Ci volle un po' prima che Mei riuscisse ad articolare una frase: - ... non dirmi che è perché le pellicole non hanno retto alla magnificenza di Pul- -  
-  _Nem._  - quello di Ungheria era un sibilo: - Semplicemente. Non doveva rubare la scena. Quindi è stato tagliato. Non era un episodio dedicato a lui. -.  
\- Non è molto credibile... - obiettò Taiwan, salvo zittirsi all'istante quando si accorse che, sì, effettivamante, l'aura oscura  _c'era_.  
\- Così. Sarà scritto. Sul blog. - Elizabeta aveva parlato.  
E si era anche incamminata lungo il corridoio principale del grosso edificio apparentemente deserto.  
Mei e Kiku la seguirono a qualche passo di distanza, scegliendo saggiamente di avvicinarsi con estrema calma.  
\- Ciò che scriverà Hangarii-san non sarà credibile... - notò Kiku, a bassa voce: - ... ma è senz'altro più realistico di pellicole che si fondono perché non in grado di sostenere la magnificenza di chi hanno ripreso. -.  
Taiwan inarcò un sopracciglio: - Ti ricordo che i tuoi colleghi hanno accettato di andarsene in giro praticamente nudi con accessori da conigliette di PlayBoy e/o con indosso abiti da donna soltanto perché non volevano diffondere foto di loro che dormivano con i peluches. Di fronte ad un colpo di genio simile, pellicole che si fondono per troppa magnificenza sono la cosa più realistica di sempre. -.  
  
  
I loro passi risuonavano nei corridoi chiari dell'edificio, lì dove, altrimenti, ci sarebbe stato il silenzio più assoluto.  
Avevano controllato tutto il piano terra, ottenendo solo la conferma di essere soli. Soli con America, speravano.  
America che non erano ancora riusciti a trovare: cellulare all'orecchio, Ungheria faceva squillare insistentemente il suo telefono, sperando non tanto in una risposta quanto di sentire la sua suoneria nelle vicinanze.  
Fu al primo piano, finalmente, le loro orecchie furono raggiunte da una musica solenne, chiara nonostante fosse evidentemente resa ovattata dai muri.  
\- Allora è vera quella storia che tutte le nazioni hanno come suoneria il loro inno! - ridacchiò Taiwan: - Credevo fosse soltanto una diceria! O una fissa personale mia e vostra. -.  
\- E' vicino! - notò Elizabeta, facendosi attenta: - Molto vicino... è... - voltò la testa verso destra: - Qui dentro! -.  
Silenzio.  
La porta scura con il disegnino stilizzato azzurro era inconfondibile.  
Così come inconfondibile fu anche il rumore che udirono poco dopo: uno sciacquone.  
Nessuno di loro fece in tempo a commentare, che la porta del bagno degli uomini si aprì, rivelando un Alfred più bianco di un foglio di carta e più stordito del solito.  
\- Amerika! - si allarmò Ungheria, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla: - Cos'è successo? Tutto bene? -  
-  _Yes..._  - gemette lui, quasi boccheggiando: - ... più o meno... -  
\- Non c'è una sala d'attesa, più indietro? - ricordò Taiwan: - Possiamo sederci lì! -  
Ungheria e Giappone annuirono, per poi tornare a rivolgersi ad Alfred: - Ce la fai a camminare? - domandò Elizabeta.  
America annuì: -  _No problem._  Ci vuole ben altro per buttarmi giù! E poi, nel caso, posso appoggiarmi al mio bastone. -  
\- Sono Can- -  
\- Su, andiamo. -  
"Povero Meiguó... pur di fingere di stare bene e non farsi aiutare, è arrivato al punto di inventarsi bastoni invisibili..." sospirò Mei, facendo strada agli altri tre.   
Una volta giunti nella sala d'attesa e sistemati sulle poltroncine - Alfred che sembrava sempre reduce da una lunghissima apnea -, Elizabeta non perse tempo: - Penso tu sappia perché siamo qui. -.  
\- Ehm... - no, non lo sapeva: - ... per darmi un contro-medicinale o qualcosa che possa annullare gli effetti di  _quella cosa_? -  
\- Quella cosa? - domandò Kiku.  
America non rispose, limitandosi a stringere le labbra.  
Segno inquietante.  
\- Siamo qui per quella faccenda della seconda parte di  _Buon San Valentino!_. - intervenne Mei: - Lo sai, no? Che hanno tagliato svariate scene, tra cui quella in cui ci siete tu e Yingguó. -  
Alfred aggrottò la fronte: -  _Ii_ che? -  
\- Igirisu-san. - alla spiegazione di Giappone, America rabbrividì. Reazione inaspettata.  
\- Vedi, Amerika-san... - proseguì Kiku: - Noi eravamo rimasti a... -  
  
_\- Le armate americane si sono ritirate, signore! - quasi urlò un soldato inglese, agitato.  
Inghilterra trasalì: - Cosa? - fece, incredulo. Digrignò i denti: - Quell'idiota! In un momento cruciale come questo... -  
\- Ha brontolato qualcosa sul fatto che England non gli ha dato alcun cioccolato... - aggiunse il soldato.  
Bastarono quelle parole perché Arthur capisse._  
  
\- E quindi a... -  
  
_\- E-ehi, America... - Inghilterra abbassò lo sguardo, più nel tentativo di nascondere il rossore sulle guance che per evitare di guardare la tavoletta di cioccolato che aveva in mano: - Riguardo il cioccolato che volevi, io... -  
America, finalmente, si degnò di prestargli un briciolo di attenzione, alzando gli occhi dal grosso sacco un tempo traboccante di tavolette di cioccolato e ora già ampiamente svuotato: - Uh? - domandò, a bocca piena: - Quale cioccolato? -._  
  
\- Wow, le spiegazioni tramite flashback! - esclamò Alfred, sbrilluccicando come le fangirls asfaltate fuori dall'edificio: - Che figo! Voglio farlo anch'io! -  
\- Sarà un'ottima occasione per spiegarci perché sei ridotto in questo stato. - disse Elizabeta, con un sorriso un po' forzato. Era palese che fosse più che curiosa e impaziente, il dito pronto sul registratore.  
A quelle parole, America sembrò come sgonfiarsi: le spalle si rilassarono di colpo, la testa si lasciò andare sul petto, la schiena s'ingobbì.  
\- Non vuoi provare la spiegazione tramite flashback? - la frase di Kiku bastò per farlo tornare su, con tanto di stelline negli occhi: -  _Yes!_  Allora, vi spiegherò! -  
\- E' bastato poco... - notò Mei, a bassa voce.  
\- Beh, meglio così. - ridacchiò Elizabeta, attivando il registratore.  
-  _And so..._  - esordì Alfred, scattando in piedi come se non fosse stato moribondo fino ad un secondo prima: - Dopo quello che ha fatto vedere Japan... -  
  
_Osservò Arthur, perplesso.  
Che si sbrigasse a parlare: faceva caldo e tutto quel prezioso cioccolato rischiava di scioglierglisi in mano.  
\- Ah! - notò, avvicinandoglisi: - Quella è per me? - domandò, indicando la tavoletta di cioccolato tra le mani di Inghilterra.  
Non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
Aveva visto soltanto un lampo, un rapido sguardo verde, poi solo un'arruffata chioma bionda.  
\- Allora? - chiese, non capendo il perché di quel mutismo improvviso: - E' per me? Eh? Eh? -.  
Niente. Neanche una scenata isterica.  
Anzi, a dire la verità, Arthur si era girato di spalle. Non se n'era andato: semplicemente, gli dava la schiena.  
Come se non l'avesse mai vista...  
\- Avvisami quando hai finito, eh. - fece, quindi, alzando le spalle e dedicandosi alla barretta appena iniziata.  
Aveva appena concluso la sua complessa operazione di sparizione di cioccolato, che Inghilterra si degnò di voltarsi, un sorriso luminoso sul volto, le mani dietro la schiena.  
\- Sì, Alfred. - sorrise, porgendogli la tavoletta che aveva visto prima: - Questa tavoletta è per te, da parte mia. Con tutto il cuore. -  
\- Oh, grazie! - la afferrò, premurandosi di controllarla bene: era incartata e recava il logo di una famosa marca.  
Era comprata. Dunque, non era fatta in casa.  
Quindi era commestibile.  
"Già che ci sono..."  
Posò il sacco a terra e la scartò, cominciando a mangiarla: cioccolato al latte. Non male, tra l'altro. Aveva un sapore un po' strano, in realtà, ma forse era dovuto alla particolare marca. Non era cattiva, però.  
Sentì una fitta allo stomaco.  
"Uhm, forse quindici tavolette di cioccolato di seguito sono un po' troppe..." pensò, indeciso se finire quella, la sedicesima, o metterla nel sacco per recuperarla al primo accenno di fame - ossia tra dieci minuti.  
Un'altra fitta, più intensa.  
\- E' buona, Alfred? - domandò Arthur, senza perdere il suo sorriso.  
\- Sì, non male. - confessò America: - Ha un sapore un po' particolare, ma non- ahia. - questa era forte, di fitta.  
\- Problemi? - fece Inghilterra, sorridente.  
\- Forse ne ho mangiate troppe. - si ritrovò costretto a dire, con un sospiro dispiaciuto. Altra fitta, che lo costrinse a portare una mano allo stomaco.  
\- Ah, ti ho detto tante volte di non ingozzarti, my sweetie. - sorrise Arthur: - Questa e poi basta, va bene? -  
"My sweetie...?"  
Fu in quel preciso istante che America realizzò come il sorriso di Arthur fosse un ghigno malefico.  
\- ... mi hai avvelenato il cioccolato? - capì Alfred, inorridendo.  
\- No! - protestò Inghilterra, un po' accigliato. Portò avanti l'altra mano, fino a quel momento rimasta dietro la schiena, svelando una sinistra bottiglietta bianca e una siringa giocattolo.  
\- Quella siringa... - ricordò America, entrambe le mani allo stomaco, intrappolato dalle fitte.  
\- Ricordi quel penoso scherzo del primo Aprile, quando mi sono vestito da infermierina? -  
"E chi se lo scorda..."  
\- Ecco, è un residuo. Questa, invece... - gli mise davanti la bottiglietta, trionfante: - ... è lo speciale ingrediente per il tuo cioccolato da parte mia. Con tutto il cuore, eh! -.  
Fu soltanto leggendo l'etichetta che Alfred si rese conto di come avrebbe passato il resto della giornata.  
Guttalax._  
  
\- Da allora occupo i bagni di questo posto, dato che è vuoto e non c'è nessuno che viene a dirmi di uscire. - concluse America, affranto.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... fammi capire. - riepilogò Ungheria, la fronte aggrottata: - Tu hai fatto i capricci perché il tuo ragazzo non ti ha fatto il regalo per San Valentino. Quando poi il tuo suddetto ragazzo ti ha dato il suo regalo, tu eri troppo preso da tavolette di cioccolato ricevute da chissà chi. Quindi, il tuo ragazzo ti ha premiato con una tavoletta di cioccolato al lassativo. -.  
Scambiò un'occhiata con Mei e Kiku: - Direi che Anglia ha fatto bene. -.  
\- Assolutamente. - concordò Taiwan.  
\- Senza contare che Igirisu-san ha anche dovuto fare lo sforzo di superare la sua barriera tsundere. - ricordò loro Giappone.  
\- Mai incorrere nell'ira di uno tsundere. - annuì Mei.  
\- Beh, direi che te lo sei meritato, Amerika. - concluse Elizabeta.  
-  _Oh, thanks._  - sbuffò il diretto interessato, portandosi una mano allo stomaco: - Se non avete altro da dirmi, io me ne torno in bagno. -.  
\- Ma il cioccolato lassativo non spiega perché abbiano tagliato la scena. - osservò Taiwan: - Potevano tagliare prima, come nelle strisce, no? -.  
Kiku ed Elizabeta annuirono, ma Alfred scosse la testa: - Non è quello. - disse, mettendo sullo stomaco anche l'altra mano: - E' che, quando sono andati a vedere le riprese, si sono accorti che c'era sopra un video dei Green Day. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... un video dei Green Day? - domandarono Taiwan, Giappone e Ungheria, all'unisono.  
\- E' che Arthur si è arrabbiato. - sussurrò una vocina proveniente da chissà dove: - Quindi è probabile che, nell'evocare siringa e bottiglietta, la magia gli sia sfuggita di mano e abbia inavvertitamente maledetto le pellicole. -.  
\- Sì! - esclamò America, facendo qualche passo verso la porta, in direzione del bagno: - Quello con il ritornello che fa tipo " _Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alienation, everything isn't meant to be okay_ "... -  
\- Intendi  _American idiot_? -  
Bastò quell'osservazione di Ungheria a far capire molte cose.  
\- Comunque, è tutta colpa di Arthur se quelle pellicole sono inservibili! Sono cose per cui neanche un eroe può fare qualcosa! - detto questo, America si dileguò nel bagno, seguito da una strana ombra.  
Rimasti soli nella sala d'attesa, Taiwan, Giappone e Ungheria si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa, Elizabeta fermò il registratore.  
\- ... che ne dite se archiviamo questa cosa e andiamo da Feliciano? - propose quest'ultima, cercando palesemente di cambiare argomento.  
\- Beh, lui è meno grave. - disse Kiku: - Almeno, le ragazze che simpatizzano per Doitsu-san e Itaria-kun hanno avuto di che rallegrarsi... -  
\- Ma che dici! - saltò su Mei, sgranando gli occhi e facendogli prendere un discreto colpo: - Hanno tagliato la parte più importante di tutte e tre le strisce! Mi stupisce, anzi, che non siano le fans  _GerIta_  le più  _alterate_! -.  
\- Ci sono le spamaniste che le stanno consolando. - spiegò Elizabeta: - Affetto fraterno. Quindi, hanno modo di sfogarsi e farsi coccolare un po'. Le usukkiste, invece, le stanno consolando le frukkiste. -  
\- Le frukkiste? - ripeterono Taiwan e Giappone, increduli.  
Ungheria annuì: - Il problema è che le spamaniste e le geritaiste sono essenzialmente pucciose, quindi più inclini alla pace nel mondo. Le usukkiste e le frukkiste... sostengono coppie  _burrascose_. Se non altro, tre quarti delle frukkiste stanno attualmente tappezzando la piazzola qui davanti, quindi non rischiamo una doppia orda di fangirls quanto un' _alteratissima_  orda e un quarto. -  
\- Le frukkiste e le usukkiste  _insieme_? - sussurrarono Mei e Kiku, gli occhi sgranati.  
\- Lo sapevo! - fece Giappone, illuminandosi.  
\- Era così ovvio che la FrUkxUsUk fosse canon! - sorrise Taiwan: - Come ho fatto a non rendermene conto? -.  
\- Già. Ma sarà meglio dileguarsi prima che ci trovino. - disse Ungheria, avviandosi verso l'uscita: - Abbiamo ancora del tempo. Poco, ma ne abbiamo.  
Probabilmente, ora la stragrande maggioranza delle fangirls starà scrivendo sul proprio blog, sul proprio tumblr o su qualche forum, oppure saranno troppo impegnate nella stesura di fanfiction basate su questo fatto. Abbiamo tempo almeno fino a stasera o domani mattina. -  
\- Ma allora... - si rese conto Giappone: - ... forse c'è qualcuno che sta scrivendo qualcosa su ciò che sta succedendo a noi, ora. -  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, Kiku. - ridacchiò Taiwan: - Noi fangirls siamo creature fantasiose, chi sarebbe così stupido da mettersi a narrare di noi tre che andiamo in giro in un edificio abbandonato in cerca di informazioni? Mi aspetto un bel po' di rating r, invece! -.  
\- Giusto! - esclamò Ungheria: - Magari non tutto il male viene per nuocere, se esce qualche rating r! -.  
  
  
\- Eliza! -  
Erano appena scesi dall'ultimo gradino, ritrovandosi nell'ingresso principale del piano terra, quando una voce allegra li costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo: Feliciano stava correndo verso di loro, agitando un braccio per farsi notare, come se il solo averli chiamati non fosse bastato.  
\- Feli! - esclamò Ungheria, stupita, andandogli incontro: - Cosa ci fai qui? - gli posò una mano sulla guancia, quasi per accertarsi che stesse bene: - E' pericoloso andare in giro, soprattutto qui intorno! -  
\- Tranquilla, è andato tutto bene. - la rassicurò Italia: - Sono venuto in auto! -.  
"Quindi a centocinquanta chilometri orari in strada urbana." lo stesso pensiero attraversò le menti di Elizabeta, Mei e Kiku, nel medesimo istante.  
\- Ah! - Ungheria trasalì: - Feli, riguardo le ragazze qui fuori... - accennò ad un sorriso tirato: - ... non ti preoccupare per loro, stanno bene, si riprenderanno prest- -  
\- Ce ne sono tantissime anche davanti a casa di Ludwig. - la risposta serafica di Feliciano li spiazzò.  
\- ... deve essere colpa dell'ultimo episodio. - sussurrò Mei, incontrando l'approvazione di Kiku.  
\- Anche lui mi ha detto che non è nulla di grave e che si riprenderanno presto! - aggiunse Italia, per poi cambiare discorso: - Comunque, volevo vedere se avessi bisogno di aiuto, Eliza. -  
\- Aiuto? - Ungheria piegò appena la testa di lato, confusa.  
Feliciano annuì: - Quando mi hai chiesto di chiedere al fratellone Francia il numero di America, gli ho anche chiesto perché gli avessi chiesto il numero di America. Però mi ha detto che non era carino ficcare il naso chiedendo a te o ad America. - alzò le spalle: - Quindi ha chiamato qualcun altro, non ricordo il nome, e il fratellone Francia mi ha detto che questa persona gli ha detto che avete voluto incontrarlo per parlare dell'episodio  _Buon San Valentino!_ , che c'erano anche Kiku e Mei e che eravate tutti alla succursale nord dello Studio D. Visto che ero già partito per trovarti, ho semplicemente fatto una deviazione e sono venuto qui. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... ma Fàguó è un centralino telefonico? - fece Mei, perplessa.  
-  _Nem._  - sospirò Elizabeta: - Quelli come lui si chiamano "pettegole". -.  
Kiku si limitò a scuotere la testa, con fare rassegnato, per poi prendere la parola: - Nonostante tutto, è un bene che tu sia qui, Itaria-kun. Stavamo proprio venendo a cercarti. -.  
Feliciano sgranò gli occhi - facendo fare una capriola ai cuori di tutti e tre, colpiti in pieno da tanta pucciosità -, indicandosi: - Me? Perché? -.  
\- Beh, ovvio. - sorrise Elizabeta, brandendo il registratore: - Per sapere perché lo Studio D ha deciso di togliere la scena clou dell'episodio e dell'intera mini- saga di strisce: il flashback! -.  
\- Tu lo saprai senz'altro, no? - intervenne Mei: - Insomma, lo Studio D ti avrà avvisato e dato delle motivazioni, no? -.  
Italia sbattè più volte le palpebre, le labbra dischiuse, la fronte aggrottata.  
\- Ma... - disse, esitante: - ... di quale flashback state parlando? -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... eh? -  
Ungheria, Taiwan e Giappone si scambiarono occhiate perplesse, disorientati.  
\- Il flashback di Ludwig. - spiegò Elizabeta, le labbra tirate.  
\- Quello alla fine fine fine. - aggiunse Mei, sforzando un sorriso.  
Feliciano inarcò un sopracciglio: - Non c'era nessun flashback, alla fine. -  
\- Ma sì, Itaria-kun. - insistette Kiku, la voce pacata appena incrinata: - Proprio nel finale, Doitsu-san sembra avere un flashback... -  
\- Forse vi state confondendo con qualche altra striscia. - disse Italia: -  _Buon San Valentino!_  si conclude con un fiume in piena di cuoricini. Non c'è niente, dopo. - sorrise: - Sì, hanno tagliato alcuni pezzetti, ma vi assicuro che il finale è perfettamente integro! -.  
I tre erano ammutoliti.  
I loro occhi si incontrarono, spalancati, increduli.  
\- Kiku! - esclamò Elizabeta, alzando un braccio.  
\- Sto già facendo! - quasi urlò di rimando Giappone, le dita impegnate ad armeggiare con un tablet apparso da chissà dove.  
\- Ecco, è tra i primi risultati! - indicò Mei, con il fuoco negli occhi.  
\- La terza pagina, presto! - fece Ungheria, portandosi al loro fianco, in modo da poter vedere bene lo schermo.  
Ricordavano bene. Non era stata un'allucinazione.  
Quel flashback  _c'era_.  
\- Il flashback che ti vede protagonista, Itaria-kun. - disse Kiku, alzando gli occhi dal tablet, verso uno spaesato Feliciano: - E' molto breve, ma c'è. -.  
\- Ecco, guarda. - Mei fece per girare lo schermo verso di lui, ma una mano la bloccò; guardando alla sua destra, la ragazza incontrò lo sguardo improvvisamente allarmato di Ungheria, una muta richiesta.  
Fu proprio Elizabeta a prendere la parola: - Quello in cui eri bambino, Feli. - chiarì, con un sorriso che voleva essere materno, ma che era rovinato da una palese ombra di preoccupazione.  
A quelle parole, Italia parve illuminarsi: - Ah!  _Sì!_  Ora mi ricordo! - agitò una mano, come per scacciare qualcosa: - C'è un piccolo flashback di me da bambino, ma è completamente slegato dalla storia! E' un piccolo intermezzo, non fa parte della vicenda. - spiegò, divertito.  
Mei e Kiku si scambiarono uno sguardo incredulo.  
\- Ma che sta dicendo? - balbettò la ragazza.  
\- Ma non lo vede che...? - il ragazzo lasciò la domanda in sospeso, la voce soffocata.  
\- Gliel'hanno fatto credere. - capì Ungheria, parlando a bassa voce: - Feliciano non deve sapere dove si trova esattamente quel flashback. Non parliamone come se fosse una cosa importante. -  
\- Ma lo è! - protestò Mei: - E poi, gli basterà rileggersi quelle strisce, per vederlo! -  
\- ... secondo me, gli hanno detto che è un omake. - confessò Kiku: - Non mi stupirei se ci avesse creduto sul serio. -  
\- Infatti. - concordò Elizabeta: - Comunque, ora cerchiamo di vederci chiaro in questa faccenda. Abbiamo avuto la fortuna che Feli sia venuto qui di sua spontanea volontà, neanche si trattasse di un deus ex machina grosso quanto una casa, abbiamo guadagnato un sacco di tempo, non sprechiamolo! -.  
\- Eliza... - il singhiozzo di Feliciano riportò l'attenzione su di lui, sul suo viso di colpo spaventato: - Mi fate paura quando vi mettete a parlare a bassa voce in quel modo. Sembrate stare complottando! -  
\- No, Feli, tranquillo! - sorrise Ungheria, abbracciandolo e accarezzandogli i capelli: - Ci stavamo soltanto chiedendo perché quel piccolo, adorabile flashback fosse stato tolto dall'episodio, tutto qui. -.  
\- Mi hanno telefonato apposta per dirmi che avrebbero tolto quella scena. - la frase di Italia li mise sull'attenti, le orecchie in totale ascolto: - Mi hanno detto che era necessario per salvare il mondo. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... scusa? - fece Elizabeta, staccandosi appena da lui.  
\- Era una ripresa pericolosa. - proseguì Italia, una nota di timore nella voce: - Mi hanno detto che il cameraman era ridotto in uno stato terribile. E che l'hanno seguito a ruota anche il tecnico del suono, il regista, l'aiuto regista e un passante. -.  
Taiwan si portò le mani alla bocca, sconvolta.  
\- Non hanno avuto pietà per tutte quelle povere fangirls riverse per le strade... - ricordò Ungheria, inorridendo: - ... e si sono fatti scrupoli per una ripresa di Chibi Italia? -  
\- Ma allora... - fece Giappone, con un tremito: - ... era davvero  _troppo_  pericoloso! -  
\- Un video in grado di mettere in pericolo l'intera umanità... - sussurrò Elizabeta, scioccata.  
\- Sembra una creepypasta... - mormorò Mei, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Difatti... - riprese la parola Italia: - ... mi hanno detto che l'intero Studio D era ridotto in uno stato inquietante. Soltanto una persona, quella che mi ha avvisato, era ancora abbastanza lucida. Per salvare il mondo, è stato necessario tagliare il flashback. -  
\- Ma perché? - chiese Ungheria: - Tu hai visto quel video, Feli? Cosa c'è di così terribile? E' forse una maledizione? Mostra qualcosa di osceno? -  
Feliciano scosse la testa: -  _No_ , nessuna maledizione. Semplicemente... - un sorriso tirato: - ... hai presente la nuova grafica? -  
\- Chi può dimenticarsi della nuova grafica? - sospirarono i tre, la voce sognante.  
\- Ecco. - mise le mani avanti, come per farsi scudo: - Uno stacco scena con un improvviso primo piano di Chibi Italia nella nuova grafica sarebbe stato _troppo_. Non soltanto chi ha visto quella ripresa è svenuto, ma si è anche ritrovato con tutti i denti cariati! - aggrottò la fronte, con fare di scuse: - Sembra avesse superato tutti i livelli sopportabili dall'essere umano. Era una scena troppo pucciosa per essere mostrata. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- In effetti... - disse Giappone, prendendosi il mento tra le dita, il tablet sparito chissà dove: - ... non avevo tenuto in considerazione  _tutti_  i risvolti della nuova grafica. Scioccamente, avevo pensato solo al fatto che tutto il cast è stato reso più  _appetibile_. -  
\- Anche se vedere Chibi Romano con la nuova grafica avrebbe dovuto metterci in allerta circa l'aspetto di Chibi Italia. - ammise Ungheria.  
\- Non credevo che dietro ci fosse un motivo del genere. - Mei sospirò, affranta: - Però, in questo caso, capisco la scelta dello Studio D. Hanno dovuto salvare il mondo. Probabilmente, se fossi stata al loro posto, avrei fatto lo stesso. -.  
Giappone e Ungheria annuirono, Italia esibiva un sorriso di scuse.  
  
  
\- Ah, Hangarii-san! - parve ricordarsi Kiku: - Hai registrato ciò che ha detto Itaria-kun? -  
\- Ovvio! - ridacchiò la diretta interessata, sventolando il registratore ancora attivo. Lo spense, soddisfatta: - Ora abbiamo tutte le informazioni che ci occorrono. Così, potremo svelare a tutti che quelle scene sono state tagliate per una maledizione tsundere, perché uno dei presenti si è voluto intromettere in una scena che non gli apparteneva e perché- -  
\- Ma, Eliza, Gilbert mi ha detto che le vostre pellicole si sono sciolte perché non hanno retto alla sua magn- -  
\- - _e perché_  era necessario salvaguardare il mondo da uno dei più alti picchi di pucciosità. - riepilogò la ragazza, serafica.  
\- Direi che possiamo tornare a casa. - disse Giappone.  
Taiwan annuì: - Sì, prima di imbatterci in qualche pericolo... -  
\- Ehi! -  
Come una sola persona, i quattro presenti trasalirono, gli sguardi scattarono alla scala, da cui America stava praticamente rotolando giù: - Qualcuno ha parlato di salvaguardare il mondo? - fece, in un attimo d'innanzi a loro, fin troppo esuberante per uno che aveva mandato giù quindici millilitri di Guttalax.  
\- Tranquillo, Amerika, è tutto risolto. - lo rassicurò Ungheria: - Stavamo tornando a casa. Vieni con noi? -  
\- Come sarebbe a dire "è tutto risolto"? - protestò Alfred, i pugni ai fianchi: - E chi è che avrebbe risolto? E come? Cos'è successo? Chi è che ha messo in pericolo il mondo? -  
\- Amerika-san, calmati. - intervenne Giappone: - Nessuno è in pericolo, va tutto bene. -  
-  _But-_  -  
-  _... s... r... t... s... s..._  -  
Tutti si zittirono.  
\- ... cos'è stato? - farfugliò Feliciano, aggrappandosi al braccio di Elizabeta, intenta a guardarsi intorno.  
-  _... s... r... t... s... s..._  -  
\- ... fa paura. - Mei deglutì, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo spaventata.  
-  _... s... r... t... s... s..._  -  
\- Ma non vi pare che si stia avvicinando? - fece notare Alfred, confuso.  
A quelle parole, Feliciano emise un gemito e si nascose dietro la schiena di Ungheria, che aveva sguainato la sua padella da combattimento.  
Kiku preparò la katana, Alfred serrò i pugni: - Sì, si stanno decisamente avvicinando. - disse, freddo.  
-  _... s... r... t... s... s..._  -  
\- Potrebbero essere fantasmi. - pigolò Italia.  
Gli occhi di America divennero due perfetti cerchi.  
\- Non essere sciocco, Itaria-kun. - Kiku cercò di salvare la situazione, per quanto possibile: - E' giorno! - disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.  
Ad Alfred sembrò bastare.  
-  _... s... r... t... s... s..._  -  
_Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump._  
\- Passi? - sussurrò Taiwan, indietreggiando.  
_Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump._  
-  _... s... s... r... t... s... s... r... t..._  -  
\- Sono vicini! - esclamò Alfred.  
\- Al primo piano! - capì Kiku.  
\- Da dove sono entrati? - chiese Elizabeta.  
-  _...u... s... s...g... r... i... t... u... s... k... er... ta..._  -  
\- Mi sembra di sentire qualche sillaba. - sussurrò Mei, i pugni al petto: - U... s... k... g... er... i... ta... - sgranò gli occhi: - Non è possibile! Non possono essere... -  
\- E' troppo tardi. - disse Elizabeta, la voce decisa: - Sono qui. -.  
_Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump._  
\- Le scale! - intuì Kiku: - Stanno per arrivare! -  
\- Come hanno fatto a trovarci? - domandò Alfred, senza staccare lo sguardo dagli scalini.  
Ci volle qualche istante -  _Tump. Tump. Tump._  - prima che qualcuno, Elizabeta, rispondesse: - Le ragazze qui fuori. - si rese conto: - Sono comunque coscienti, ci hanno visti entrare!  _Le_  hanno contattate! -  
\- Tsk. - America scosse la testa: - Telepatia, eh? -  
\- No. Iphone, credo. - disse Taiwan.  
_Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump.  
Tump._  
I presenti si irrigidirono.  
Sembrava si fossero fermate.  
Probabilmente, erano proprio al primo gradino.  
\- Non vorrete combatterle? - sussurrò Mei, preoccupata.  
\- Ma non possiamo neppure scappare. - le ricordò Kiku: - Se lo facessimo, ci individuerebbero all'istante. Magari, così, non ci notan- -  
-  _Ger...Ita... Us... Uk..._  -  
Erano tante.  
Erano sulle scale.  
Erano ai lati.  
Erano dietro di loro.  
-  _But... how?_  - gemette Alfred, sconvolto.  
\- ... per l'appunto. - sospirò Kiku.  
_Fangirls._  
\- Alfred!!!! - un grido si sollevò dalla curva nord, portando il diretto interessato a fare saggiamente qualche passo indietro.  
-  _You're an idiot, Alfred!!!!!!_  - singhiozzarono alcune fangirls, chi disperata, chi furiosa: - Arthur non si tratta così!!!!! Hai la sensibilità di un tostapane!!!!! -  
\- Feli!!!!! - gridò la curva sud: - Dov'è Ludwig???? -  
\- Dobbiamo scappare! - esclamò Taiwan, cercando una via d'uscita con lo sguardo.  
\- In fretta! - aggiunse Giappone: - Prima che si ricordino il principale motivo per cui sono qu- -  
\- Anche se sei  _Bakamerica_ , però, lo Studio D non doveva osare tagliare quella scena!!!!!! -  
All'unisono, Mei, Elizabeta, Alfred e Feliciano guardarono Kiku, con la stessa espressione sofferente: - Kiku, per favore: non parlare per un po'. -.  
\- Il flashback!!!!! Il flashback!!!!! - ricordarono altre fangirls, per poi sciogliersi in lacrime; altre fanciulle accorsero, facendo loro patpat sulla schiena.  
\- Oh, beh, tutti amano Gilbert. - notò Elizabeta, con una strana nota di soddisfazione.  
\- Beh, sì, in effetti, anche Gilbert-sama... -  
\- Ragazze, vi prego:  _nem_. -  
\- Che puccio Feli, vero????? - cinguettarono alcune fangirls, intenerite.  
Italia non aiutò, dato che sorrise loro e le salutò come se nulla fosse - causando anche un paio di svenimenti scuoricinanti, tra l'altro.  
\- Ma Ludwig????? -  
\- Ma Arthur????? -  
\- Ma chissene frega, c'è Alfred!!!!! - le curve nord-est e nord-ovest, capì America, erano  _sue_  fangirls.  
Ora, era bello stare al centro dell'attenzione, avere tanti  _fans_ , fanciulle adoranti e tutto...  
... soltanto che, in quel momento, l'istinto di conservazione gli suggeriva che quelle  _rape-faces_  fossero diversamente rassicuranti.  
\- Guardate qui! - esclamò Kiku, mettendo mano al suo zaino: lo aprì e ne estrasse diversi fogli, che lanciò in aria con un gesto deciso.  
Le fanarts volarono per ogni dove, tantissime, decine, centinaia - ma stavano tutte in quello zaino...? -, afferrate al volo dalle dolci fanciulle; alcune ridacchiarono, altre arrossirono, altre collassarono con una violenta epistassi.  
\- E' il momento, scappiamo! - all'urlo di Giappone, lui, America, Taiwan, Ungheria e Italia corsero verso la porta d'ingresso, gettando qualche rapida occhiata intorno.  
\- Ma quelli non siamo io e Ludwig...? - si accorse Feliciano.  
\- E quelli non siamo io ed Arthur...? - notò Alfred, occhieggiando un paio di disegni: - Ma perché siamo senza vest- -  
\- Ne parleremo dopo! - Mei ed Elizabeta li trascinarono fuori, dove sarebbero potuti essere meno in pericolo - dire "al sicuro" era troppo.  
Impiegarono più tempo del dovuto ad aprire la porta, per poi oltrepassarla e richiuderla alle loro spalle.  
Soltanto in quel momento si permisero di fermarsi per concedersi un attimo di respiro.  
\- Non vorrei essere nei panni di quelli dello Studio D. - ansimò Mei, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
\- Ammetterai, però, che se la sono cercata. - sospirò Kiku, rinfoderando la spada.  
\- Ma perché ci hanno attaccato? - boccheggiò Alfred, confuso.  
\- Non ci hanno attaccato. - lo corresse Elizabeta: - Volevano soltanto  _spupazzare_  te e Feliciano. E, magari, farvi  _qualche_  domanda sull'episodio. E,  _magari_ , fare quello che fa Franciaország quando abbraccia qualcuno. -  
\- Parlare francese? -  
Ungheria guardò America con occhi a mezz'asta: - ...  _igen_ , Amerika. Parlare francese. -.  
\- Veee, Eliza... Alfred... -  
\- Perché quello sguardo compassionevole, Hungary? -  
\- Su, non parlate troppo, o cominceranno a  _shipparvi_! -  
\- Mei! Smettila di ridacchiare in quel modo! -  
\- Veee, Eliza... Alfred... Mei... -  
\- Comunque, una fuga del genere non è decisamente degna di un eroe. - America mise le braccia conserte, con fare offeso.  
\- Non potevamo fare altrimenti, Amerika-san. - disse Giappone: - E poi, questa è stata una fuga dignitosa e necessaria. Non c'era altra scelta. -  
\- Veee, Alfred... Kiku... -  
\- Ah! Ho capito! Non volevate fare brutta figura davanti a me! -  
-  _Iie_ , Amerika-san. -  
\- Ma stai tranquillo, Japan! E anche voi due! Neanch'io sono proprio al massimo delle mie forze, non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi, se si è leggermente indeboliti! Avrei comunque capito! -  
\- VEEEEE! -  
\- Cosa c'è, Feli? - domandarono, in coro.  
Per poi inorridire.  
\- ... mi sono dimenticata... - gemette Ungheria: - ... che quelle qui fuori sono fangirls di Franciaország. -.  
\- Appunto, non dovrebbero farci niente, no? - disse Alfred, esitante.  
La mente delle fangirls era contorta.  
Mentre la catena che bloccava la porta dell'edificio era molto fragile.  
Fu per questo che, alla luce del tramonto di quella giornata, in molti poterono assicurare di aver visto cinque nazioni - o forse sei - fuggire da un nutritissimo gruppo di ragazze che sventolava dei fogli, chi chiedendo di "trasporli in pratica", chi strillando parole simili a "kawaii!!!!!".  
Mai fare dei torti alle fangirls.  
Perché poi vogliono consolarsi.

 

* * *

×  **ATTENZIONE:**  Non imitare Arthur! Alfred è una nazione e manda giù di tutto senza alcun problema ma, per gli umani, il Guttalax può essere molto pericoloso!

× Le frasi su geritaiste, spamaniste e, soprattutto, usukkiste e frukkiste sono da prendere solo in positivo: shippare è bello e divertente, confrontarsi con chi sostiene un'altra coppia è simpatico e offendere chi sostiene una coppia che non piace è di una stupidità incommentabile.  
Gradirei, quindi, che la "rivalità storica" tra usukkiste e frukkiste sia intesa solo in chiave giocosa. Grazie.

**Author's Note:**

> **[ Scritta nel 2013 - Ossia, subito dopo l'uscita dell'ultimo speciale di _Buon San Valentino_. ]**
> 
>  
> 
> _Mai fare dei torti alle fangirls._  
>  Perché poi vogliono consolarsi.  
> E finiscono per scrivere idiozie del genere~  
> *Da parte sua, rimase piuttosto male nel non vedere animato il flashback finale, per lei la parte più importante di tutta la minisaga.* *La cosa bella è che aspettava la versione animata apposta per quel flashback.* 
> 
> Sì, si tratta di una oneshot molto idiota che scrissi per sfogarmi. Spero possa essere gradita lo stesso. m(_ _)m 


End file.
